Harry Potter and the Pureblooded Problem
by HPwriterina
Summary: Harry's eighth and final year at Hogwarts. It has been rebuilt after the great battle. Harry is having doubts about Ginny, which only heighten when he arrives at Hogwarts when he sees a certain someone. Join Harry through his confusing journey.
1. The Burrow

Harry's eyes fly open, revealing bright green eyes. He was drenched in sweat, a single tear running down his face, another threatening to escape. It was a night terror, which he has still been getting, even though it has been a few months since the battle. He just can't get the image of all his friends, classmates, and teachers dead because of him.

Wiping his face, he gets out of bed, changes his shirt, and jams his glasses on his face. He walks out of Ron's blindingly orange bedroom, where Ron was still snoring, and the smell of bacon fills his nose. He starts down the stairs and stops right outside Ginny's bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed and reading. He feels his corners of his mouth turn upright as he enters the bedroom.

"Hey, you", she says as Harry sits next to her.

"Hey", he says before giving her a quick peck, "shall we get down to breakfast?".

Her freckled face suddenly lights up at the slight mention of food. She gets up and starts walking to the door without noticing that Harry is still sat on her bed deep in thought, only when she will get to breakfast and start eating, will she notice that he is gone.

Ever since they started dating, Harry had just felt unnatural and uncomfortable around her. But he can't bring himself to break up with her, because god knows with all of the Weasleys, he would be dead in a flash of ginger.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he sees a freckled face with an unkept ginger mess on top. It was his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Harry looked around Ron to see a baby face under a mess of frizzy hair, Hermione, Harry's best friend and Ron's girlfriend.

"Harry what are you doing its breakfast time?" Ron says excitedly.

"Umm, sorry, I was just…. uh", Harry manages to mumble.

"Never mind that come on! I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff". As if on cue his stomach rumbled. His ears tinged red.

"Ron, you can't eat a hippogriff, that would be impossible. Besides, if you carry on eating like this god knows what would happen", Hermione adds, in her usual know-it-all way.

"Shove off 'mione, I was only joking, what are you gonna start SPHW now? Society for the promotion of Hippogriffs' welfare?".

Harry couldn't help but giggle. All through fourth and fifth year she knitted hats and was obsessed.

"Oh whatever, let's just go down to breakfast", she adds trying to suppress a smile. She turns on her heel and the two boys follow suit.

They walk down the cramped, crooked, wooden stairs, to find a sea of red hair. All the Weasleys were here including, Bill and Charlie. They all find empty seats next to Fred and George [A/N Fred is alive in my story because he is], and Ron instantly starts piling food onto his plate and shoveling into his mouth. Harry settles for a bit of toast and jam. Almost a week till they will go back to Hogwarts, to make up for the year they missed while searching for horcruxes.

A wave of dread and relief came over Harry. Dread at the thought of going back to the place where many of his peers died. Relief because Hogwarts has always been his home. He is suddenly pulled back from his thoughts when he hears a screech, the owls with the post. But instead of the usual post, they find 4 letters, each sealed with the Hogwarts stamp, and addressed to each of them in bright green ink.

He finds the usual book lists and supplies for every class. This year Harry and his classmates were all taking the newts. Harry and Ron both to become aurors, and Hermione to become a ministry official.

"Well", sighed Mrs. Weasley, "I guess we will go to diagon alley today then".

"That works out perfectly we needed to sort things out at the shop", both twins blurted out in unison.

An hour later the Weasleys were all lined up in the living room.

"Everyone remember that we will be all disapparating to Fred and George's shop", Mrs. Weasley reminded everyone, "Ginny, you'll go with Harry then".

One by one, everyone disappeared, and Ginny grabbed onto Harry's hand and they left.


	2. Diagon Alley

In a nauseating flash, Ginny and Harry were standing in a room full of boxes of all different shapes and sizes, with a crowd of red hair standing in the middle.

"Alright", shouted Mrs. Weasley, "We will meet back here in an hour". And with that the twins turns around to open a wooden door.

For a second, Harry thought someone had set off a bomb in the shop. After blinking a few times, he realized it was just Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He could never get used to the many noises and the overall brightness of the shop; with alarms and toys going off everywhere, how could you? It was as orange as the Weasley's hair.

Reluctantly, Ginny left with Mrs. Weasley to go to the Madame Malkin's to get a new robe. Relieved, Harry left with Ron and Hermione out onto the busy Diagon Alley. After the war, Diagon Alley was rebuilt and was busier than ever, with Voldemort gone for good, and his death eaters locked up in Azkaban.

Their first stop was Gringotts, and after a sickening ride, and visits to each of their vaults, they were standing outside the bank, pockets full of money, and Ron a little green-faced.

"That was terrible", sighed Ron, looking a little frazzled, "Can we go to the Leaky cauldron for a drink?".

All nodding in agreement, they walked together to the pub. When they got there, Harry offered to get a table while Ron and Hermione ordered their drinks. Whilst looking for a table, Harry notice a boy with platinum curly hair and glasses, sitting by himself. _He's cute,_ thought Harry without even realizing it, _Wait, I'm not into guys…_ Harry quickly thought. Confused, he tried to look for another table, but the boy was sitting at the only free table, so Harry walked over there and said:

"Is there anyone sitting here?", asked Harry.

"No", replied the boy, without turning around, too engrossed in his book.

"Do you mind if my friends and I sit here, we haven't anywhere to sit". The boy grunts an answer yes. Harry quickly puts his jumper down and settles down. He looks up at the boy and is shocked.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

"I didn't even recognize you, has your hair always been curly?"

"Potter, you hate me, that's seriously the first thing you ask me. And for your information, yes, it always has been, but my dad made me slick it back to 'protect the Malfoy image'."

"I've never hated you, in fact the only person I hated was Voldemort", Harry shyly responds. Before Draco could answer, Ron and Hermione walk over with butterbeers in hand.


End file.
